354:3 -- Rescuing lady Silverstar
Arthur leads an expedition to free Lady Silverstar from Lord Silverstar. In the elven residence they find that dwarves have been enslaved to serve the elves. Angered, the players capture the elves. Unfortunately Lady Silverstar is killed in the process. Both Xeno and Lord Silverstar are brought before the governor, however elves portal in to rescue Lord Silverstar and attack the governor. Notable Lore * Minotaurs seem to have occupied the elves' abandoned residence since this adventure * Elves can use enslavement magic * Player death: Fritick Notable Loot Xeno's Report I'm not sorry they fucking deserved it . Before I tell you what I saw, this story requires a little background. I have always held firm in the belief that Magic in all its many forms was given to mortals for one reason and one reason only: freedom. Magic is and always has been the only way for a mortal to stand against the workings of gods, against destiny itself. Now onto the tale of My rampage on lord Sliverstar's estate. It began with a plan for Arthur and Ser Clemense to sneak into the fort and get some guards uniforms, and after awhile I was to create and distraction. I originally thought to distract the guard with some of my signature pyrotechnics, but on closer inspection I realized the bricks and mortar the made up the elf fort were made of magic. This really got me, I can tolerate magical items and weaponry, because they get to have personality and purpose, but the walls of this fort were made of magic forced into form and shaped, they had no personality no purpose but to sit. So I dispelled the front wall of the keep and set the magic free, this pissed off some of the elves but upon realizing it was Xeno they face they ran off to complain to the governor rather than face me. So I walked into the elf fort and met up with my companions, at which time they informed me of the fact that the elves had used magic to enslave several dwarfs I was consumed with a black rage. I sough out the room I believed lord Sliverstar to be in currently, inside there were three elvish warriors and one of the mages I believed to be involved with the enslavement. I offhandedly threw a fireball at the warriors incinerating them instantly. Unfortunately Ser Clemence and Fritick got in my way and wanted to question the mage, at which point Fritick produced one of the slave collars and snapped it on the mage and began questioning him. I could not believe he would not only use such magic but also he seemed oddly familiar with its workings. I dispelled the collar, and seeing my anger Fritick destroyed the rest at which point someone threw a bomb at us. Fritick exclaimed that it appeared to be his long lost wife at which point she threw another bomb at us, I asked him if she was involved in the slave collars and he said yes, so we took off in pursuit. We cornered her in what appeared to be someones chambers, and there was the mage which we had left with Ser Clemence thinking he had escaped I threw an empowered fireball at him and Friticks wife, unfortunately Fritick threw himself on her to shield her from the blast and I was caught in the explosion too. Standing and barely alive I saw the mage's body transmute back into her ture form of lady Sliverstar, then Ser Clemence walked in and saw Fritick's wife still alive he promptly broke her neck at which point Fritick barely clinging to life killed himself. At which point I was knocked out and brought before the Governor for my "crimes" as was lord Sliverstar. Then an alert which I had set up to tell me if a shadow lord escaped was tripped and elves pored through shadow portals and assaulted the Governor's men, lord Sliverstar escaped and and the attackers were killed. Now I stand here answering for my crimes, I'm not sorry they fucking deserved it. -Xeno's opening statement in his trial Category:Actual Play Category:Elves Category:Lord Silverstar Category:Enslavement Category:Dwarves Category:Governor